The present invention relates in general to an apparatus and method for vitrifying inorganic incinerated waste with the simultaneous destruction of any organic hazardous components, and in particular, is directed to vitrification of the inorganic elements present in the ash of the incineration process, metals or metal fractions, to allow safe disposal in landfills in a nonleachable, inert form. Also, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for efficiently destroying RCRA hazardous wastes containing any combination of organic and inorganic constituents while converting the inorganic constituents to an inert, nonleachable vitreous slag.